pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Inner Sense (Part 2)
'The Inner Sense (Part 1) ' is the twentieth episode of the fourth season of The Pretender which first aired May 13, 2000 on NBC in the United States. The is part two of what would be two-part series finale. Recap Previously on The Pretender, revelations about Ethan, the brother that Jarod and Miss Parker share, and Catherine Parker's empty grave open this final episode of Season 4. A telephone call between Jarod, Sydney, and Miss Parker is in progress and Miss Parker grills Jarod about the revelations regarding Catherine Parker and the brother they both share. Jarod says he does not know much but mentions Project 7677 which he believes will lead Miss Parker to their brother, Ethan. We find out about Ethan through the man who was helping him make bombs, whom Jarod interrogates pretending to be Agent Curtis, FBI. Ethan is said to talk to people who aren't even there. Jarod finds out where Ethan will be next. Mr. Cox appears to be tracking Zoe. Broots brings more information via another video clip he downloaded from an old DSA. On it Catherine Parker tells Young Jarod something she does not want him to forget. It is something very important to tell her daughter that she wants no one else to hear. The video ends as Catherine unplugs the recording device before she reveals the secret to Young Jarod. Miss Parker is determined to unlock the secret in Jarod's mind of what her mother meant to tell her. We see Jarod spying on Ethan completing a transaction to purchase explosives after which Raines shows up and promises Ethan a place at the Centre. Jarod tries to convince Ethan that he is a friend when Miss Parker, who has followed Raines, arrives with Sam. Jarod tells Ethan to run and they go off in different directions. Miss Parker captures Jarod and takes him to a place outside the Centre to ask him to tell her what she needs to know. Sydney is there with them. She promises she will let him walk away. They show Jarod the video clip of Catherine Parker with him as a young boy. Jarod does not remember it. Sydney tells him that it is in his mind. They decide to get it out. Sydney hypnotises Jarod so that he can remember. Jarod remembers his visit with Catherine. She talks about her "inner sense," the voices she hears all around. She mentions that Miss Parker has this gift as well as their brother Ethan, who was created specifically to have the gift and to be used by the Centre. She tells Jarod to tell her daughter to trust her inner sense and to complete her plan. Broots calls Miss Parker about an intercepted communique re Project 7677 and Mirage (tagged Mirage/7677) essentially a "Raines coup" which Jarod knew about. Jarod asks Miss Parker what she is going to do. He begs her to do what her mother wanted to finish her work. She tells Jarod her mother may still be alive. Jarod tells her to trust her inner sense and that he was going to find their brother. Raines and Mr. Lyle converse about his new-found religion and then Mr. Lyle shows him the same communique Broots had intercepted. Lyle proposes a "deal" to co-run the Centre with Raines in return for not telling Mr. Parker that he (Raines) "stole his son." Raines appears to agree and then calls Ethan and activates the project. Mr. Parker barges in as Raines is finished with the call and Mr. Lyle gives the order to lock up Raines in SL-25 "with the rats." Raines makes a final plea to Mr. Parker but he is unmovable. Meanwhile,Zoe is driving along when she sees what appears to be a stranded motorist and stops to help. Mr. Cox makes his move to kidnap her. Jarod is looking after his sister Emily when she wakes up. He reassures her that he is going to find their mom. He promises, upon her request, to not let "them" destroy Ethan like they destroyed their family. Broots has recovered more of the archive with Catherine Parker and Ethan being born. Sydney did not want Miss Parker to see it. She watches Raines execute her mother after taking the baby, Ethan away, apologising before he does it saying he was following orders. Miss Parker takes up her gun. She is determined to get revenge for her mother's execution. Major Charles and Jarod find out that 7677 is a train and it is a delivery system for the bomb to attack a peace conference at Freedom Station. They are about to leave to stop the bomb when they get a video call from Lyle and Mr. Cox asking for Jarod's surrender in return for Zoe's life. They give him one hour. Miss Parker visits Raines in his cell. He begins to apologise, but she does not allow him to finish. She commands Raines to tell her everything about 7677. She also asks Raines about her mother's unfinished plan. Raines mentions a DSA that Catherine had which would have detailed her plan, one that he never found. He is about to reveal the person who knows "the whole truth" about whatever answers her mother may have left behind when he is shot in the back by Mr. Parker. Mr. Parker claims he did not want his daughter to have blood on her hands. Lyle, Mr. Cox are holding Zoe in a barn awaiting Jarod, when they are attacked by a dark masked figure. Cox and Lyle realise it's Major Charles who has rescued Zoe. Zoe calls Jarod to let him know she is okay. Ethan is setting the bomb as Jarod arrives at the station. Jarod jumps onto the train just as the door closes. The train begins to move and Ethan completes his set up. Jarod moves through the train trying to find his brother. Ethan hears voices in his head as Jarod approaches him tentatively. Jarod explains Ethan's inner sense to him and tells him they are brothers and asks him to listen to the voice of his mother. He tells Ethan that innocent people will die if he lets Raines use him. Catherine's voice distinctively tells Ethan to trust Jarod. They recite the childhood rhyme Jarod used to sing as a child and then embrace. Jarod has to change the direction of the train since Ethan tells him it could not be stopped nor could the bomb be disarmed. Then they race to jump off. As they are about to leave, Miss Parker shows up, and points her gun at them. Jarod tells her they cannot stop the train and only have a few seconds before it will explode. Jarod convinces her to trust the voice inside her and she relents. They race to the end of the train where Jarod tells them they must jump. The train has slowed but continues to move. The timer on the bomb ticks down to zero and the explosion rocks the underground and the city street above. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker/Catherine Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Jon Gries as Broots *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle *Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines *Tyler Christopher as Ethan Clausen/Mirage *Lenny Von Dohlen as Mr. Cox *Lisa Cerasoli as Zoe *George Lazenby as Major Charles *Marisa Petroro (credited as Marisa Parker) - Emily Featured Stars *Sam Ayers as Sam the Sweeper Pretend Agent Curtis, FBI Quotes *''What a coincidence. Weasel season is just open''. - Jarod *''Jarod. Your ninth life just ran out.'' - Miss Parker *''Dead men tell no tales''. - Miss Parker *''I need your help''. - Miss Parker *''I'm going to find my...our brother.'' - Jarod *''I'm the Last Chance Saloon here Raines''. - Miss Parker *''Like souls talking to you?'' - Young Jarod *''The voices are telling me I won't leave this house alive''. - Catherine Parker *''I trusted him because he trusted me''. - Catherine Parker *''I want you to tell my daughter to complete my plan''. - Catherine Parker *''Tell her to trust her inner sense. It will guide her actions''. - Catherine Parker *''Ethan will help you find her''. - Catherine Parker *''Was it the blood you were worried about or the truth?'' - Miss Parker *''I want you to tell my daughter to complete my plan''. - Catherine Parker *''Tell her to trust her inner sense. It will guide her actions''. - Catherine Parker *''Ethan will help you find her''. - Catherine Parker Related Links Category:Quotes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Jarod&Zoey